


Proving Who Is Better

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang and Coco have a contest to see who is the more attractive of the two. Yang’s run through the contest takes quite a turn rather quickly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Proving Who Is Better

“Alright, you two know the rules of the competition, right?” Blake looked back and forth between Coco and Yang as they sat across the room from each other. Coco and Yang were both dressed other than one article of clothing for each of them. The fashionista was without her top to show off her modest but perky breasts, and the blonde bombshell was bottomless to allow her cock and her perky rear end to be on display for anyone that wanted to see. “The two of you go out and roam the school until 5 pm. Then you both come back here. Whoever has the most phone numbers, or the most amount of cum covering them wins and proves that she’s better than the other.”   
  
Coco couldn’t stop herself from smirking as she stood up and allowed her breasts to jiggle and bounce in front of both Blake and Yang. “Good look, Yang. My tits may not be as big as yours, but the rest of me looks more than good enough to get plenty of attention. And I’ll be able to play that to my advantage.~”   
  
Yang rolled her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, rising to her feet and covering her cock before turning to look at Blake. “Can I really not get anything to cover my cock? Coco doesn’t have one, so that’s just something I’m going to get mocked for when I’m in the halls.”   
  
“Sorry, Yang. You’ve got what you got. It’s not our fault you were born with a dick like that.” Blake licked her lips as she gestured toward the door to get the two of them out of the room. Luckily, they both listened without saying another word and made their way out of Team RWBY’s dorm room. And Blake watched as they allowed the door to close behind them, leaving her waiting and thinking of both of their bodies now that they were gone.

On the other hand, Yang had to take a deep breath when the door finally closed behind her. “Alright, Coco. Best of luck. I’m going to come back with the most numbers. There’s plenty of girls in this school that want to get fucked by a dick like mine. Once I win, I’ll even let you take a few of them on a date if you want to make Velvet jealous.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she held her hand in the air, quickly getting fist-bumped by Coco.

“Whatever you say, Xiao Long. I’ll come out on top. And when I do, I don’t want to hear any complaints come out of your mouth about it.~” Coco playfully stuck her tongue out at Yang before the duo turned their separate directions and started to walk. She knew that she would come out on top in this situation since she didn’t have a dick to show off and swing around like Yang did. But that same factor only made her nervous when she realized that Yang was right about how many people wanted to just simply get fucked in this school.

******************************************

Yang couldn’t help but blush as she made her way through Beacon’s halls without her bottoms on. Every step she took caused her cock to swing from one leg to the other, gently slapping against her thighs and causing her to get a little bit harder and a little bit more aroused. Of course, that didn’t stop her from trying to strut her stuff and make her rear end jiggle and bounce with each step she took, though. Whatever she could do to come out ahead and win this competition.

As she walked, it didn’t take long for word to get out that Beacon’s Blonde Bombshell and Beacon’s Fashionista were walking around campus half-naked. And it didn’t take long for Yang to make her way past a few students that simply gawked at her, surprised that she was willing to do something like this. Though, she knew that they didn’t know about just why she was doing it. And as a random student she had never seen before slapping her ass a hard as he could, hard enough to actually lift Yang an inch or two off of the ground just from the impact, she didn’t know why either. A sharp and painful sound rumbled in Yang’s throat when she came back down onto the ground, turning her head to look at him and gasping when she noticed him looking down at her hard cock.   
  
“You like that?”   
  
That one question was enough to make a few of the people around her gasp and giggle at Yang, thinking she was turned on from the severe slap to her perky rear end and not the fact that she was turned on from having to walk the campus naked. But she couldn’t get a word out as she tried to make her way through the small crowd of laughing students, noticing that her cock was leaking a small amount of her precum onto her thighs with every step that she took. “God damnit… I hope Coco’s having just as hard of a time as I am…”

Yang bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet when another student slapped her ass, scooting her forward with just how long his hand remained on her plump ass cheek. But that didn’t stop the quiet and muffled moan that tried to escape her as a result of having yet another person touch her ass. Though, it did get her far enough away from the crowd to be able to hear no one laughing ahead of her. Which made her pick up the pace of her walk just enough for her to get away from everyone.

At least, that was what she thought until she turned the corner into another hall, bumping into a boy from one of her classes. A rather cute one at that. Almost on instinct, Yang gasped and brought both of her hands to her cock, trying to hide it from the cute guy while he reeled from bumping into her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you like-”   
  
“Damn. I heard the rumors about you and Coco walking around school like this, but I didn’t think you two would actually be doing something like this.” The young man chuckled as he reached down to his crotch, unzipping his pants and not hesitating to pull out his cock in front of Yang. “Since you’re walking around like this, it’s clear that you want to get something out of it. So…. Suck my cock and I’ll do what you want.”   
  
“Well… We’re supposed to meet back up later to see who got the most phone numbers or is covered in the most amount of cum…” Yang was hesitant when she saw just how big that throbbing cock was when he pulled it out of his pants. But as she moved closer to it, the young blonde saw that it was even bigger up close, meaning that she was going to have one hell of a time getting it into her mouth. Not that she would complain about that when it was a boy as cute as this one. “Do that, and I’ll suck your dick.”   
  
“Deal.”   
  
Yang took a deep breath as she stared at the hard cock, wondering if doing this would actually be worth it or if she was doing it just because she was currently turned on and wanting something inside of her. No matter what the reason was, it didn’t stop her from stroking the hard member as she placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses against the underside of the head, slowly making her way down toward his balls. Every inch of the underside of the boy’s cock had been given a kiss before Yang found herself at the young man’s balls. Where she quickly wrapped her lips around his heavy sack.

With it in her mouth, there wasn’t any hesitation as Yang picked up the pace of her stroking. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to make him groan above her as she started to swirl her tongue around the balls in her mouth, taking her time and teasing them while her hand tending to his cock. Though, she knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied with her just stroking him off. Which is exactly why she playfully spit his balls out of her mouth and placed a kiss on the spit-shined sack. Yang dragged her tongue upward along the underside of the rigid member while locked her eyes with his own.

Once she reached the tip, the blonde didn’t hesitate to part her lips enough to take the tip into her mouth. Nor did she hesitate to swirl her tongue around the sensitive head, making the boy groan above her once again. Of course, Yang was also quick to push her head down and take inch after inch of his hard cock into her mouth and even into her throat. Every inch that she felt push into her throat caused her own cock to throb and pulse with pleasure. Tears started to swell in her eyes when she made her way to the base, however, the sheer size of it being enough to cut off her air supply and almost choke her.

Of course, that didn’t stop Yang from bobbing her head up and down the incredibly hard cock, making her way halfway back up the member before pushing her way back down and moaning around it. She broke eye contact with the young man when she reached the base once again, allowing her lilac eyes to close and the tears in her eyes to fall down her cheeks before she picked up the pace of her movement. At least, that was until the young man grabbed onto the sides of her head and kept her in place for a moment.

“Come on, slut. Pick up the pace. You want that number and my cum, don’t you?”   
  
Before Yang could process just what he was doing, she felt him started to quickly and roughly thrust into her mouth. Inch after inch of his thick shaft plunged into her throat time and time again. And the powerless, submissive side of Yang made her moan around his shaft each time it cut off her air supply, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head as he fucked her face like she was some kind of living toy for him. Not that she could find herself complaining about it as her own cock pulsed and throbbed between her legs, the aching need that she felt going ignored while she tended to this young man.

Even as he took a step forward and brushed his foot against her thigh, Yang found herself moaning around his shaft as he thrust into her face. Over and over again, the rough and aggressive nature of his thrusts caused her to shudder in place and want to reach for her cock to get herself off. But she knew that if she had cum on herself, then no one would believe her about any other cum she got on her body. Which left Yang in little position other than to spread her legs as far as she could, lowering herself toward the ground and incidentally causing the young man fucking her face to have better access to her throat and neck.

Unfortunately, just as she started to wrap her hand around her shaft, Yang felt the familiar sensation of the boy throbbing and pulsing in her neck like he was going to erupt. She wanted to scream and tell him to stop, but she was unable to get a word out as he continued to fuck her throat like a convulsing toy for him to dump his cum. However, just like she wanted him to, the young man in her class pulled himself back and grabbed the base of his shaft, stroking himself to completion as soon as he popped his member out of her mouth.

The moment that his shaft was out of her mouth, Yang felt the first rope of his cum splash against her face, coating her lips in his seed. And rope after rope of his thick and potent spunk quickly followed as he continued to stroke his cock until he was empty. Every single rope of cum that left the young man and painting the young blonde’s face made her own dick twitch between her legs, threatening to cum right then and there with her barely even touching herself.

However, a sharp and surprised gasp erupting from Yang’s lips brush the approaching orgasm from her mind when she watched her classmate point his cock toward her tub top and started to coat that in his seed as well. It was only a few more ropes of his seed, but it was enough to make the blonde groan now that her outfit was ruined and going to be easily stained with cum before she could get back to the door. “At least I can still show off to the girls and make it clear that you came…”   
  
“Exactly!” The young man smirked as he plopped the tip of his cock against Yang’s lower lip, watching as her lilac eyes gazed up at him with a questionable look. “Give my dick a kiss and I’ll let you go on about this… Whatever you’re doing.”    
  
Yang let a heavy breath escape her nostrils before she placed a few quick and affectionate kisses against the shaft that rested against her lips, making sure that he couldn’t say she didn’t kiss his dick like he wanted. She steadily pulled herself away from him as she licked her lips clean of the cum that he had coated them with. “Now, can you give me your number so I can get out of here and win this competition?”

The blonde bombshell waited patiently on her knees for the young man to write down his phone number, the tip of her cock pressing against the cool tile floor and making her shudder as she waited. But, in the back of her mind, some part of her wished that she would be able to stroke herself off right there and then. She was so close to her orgasm that her dick practically ached at the thought that she didn’t get to blow her load onto the floor when her face got painted. But that didn’t stop her from being a good girl and waiting for her classmate to give her his number.   
  
“Be sure to call me some time, okay? I’d love to fuck that ass of yours when you’ve got a chance.”   
  
“Maybe later, big boy.~” Yang couldn’t stop herself from playfully winking at the young man as she started to walk away from him, slipping the piece of paper that his phone number was on between her breasts and into her cum-soaked cleavage. Nor could she stop herself from moaning quietly under her breath when she felt her cock slap against her soft thigh with every step that she took. It felt so good when she was so close to cumming that the blonde almost wanting to cave and fall to her knees right then and there.

Fortunately, she was able to keep herself walking until she almost bumped into a girl and boy she didn’t recognize, the two of them holding hands while they looked at her. “H-Hey there…. You two enjoying your-”   
  
“What in the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?” The girl spoke up in an incredibly displeased tone, almost making Yang cower just from the angry tone in her voice. “The whole school is talking about how Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel are walking around without some article of clothing and letting others touch them like fucking sluts. It’s disgusting!”   
  
Yang quickly looked at the boyfriend to see if he could chime in and try to save her from the scolding of a lifetime, that happened to be from someone other than Glynda for once. Unfortunately, he only shrugged his shoulders while his girlfriend continued to talk down to Yang. Not that the blonde was listening anymore now that she got a good look at the two of them. The girl’s dark hair and golden eyes reminded her of a certain someone that she had seen in the past. But she couldn’t bring a name to the face in front of her.

Nor did she have the chance to when the student dropped down to her knees and roughly grabbed onto Yang’s balls. The blonde immediately fell to her knees as pain surged through her body. A loud scream of fear and pain erupted from Yang’s lips when the other girl squeezed her heavy sack without a care for how much pain it seemed to bring her. “Ow! Ow ow ow! Let go! That hurts!”

Of course, the more she shouted, the more the girl held onto her sack and squeezed it. Even as Yang’s semblance started to activate from the pain, making her able to handle even more of the pain that was being given to her, she couldn’t stop the slight moan from spilling from her lips. A moan that caused all three of them to stop in their tracks and share a confused look with each other. “Oh no. Please… Please… I didn’t mean to-” Before she could finish her thought, the young woman before her smirked and squeezed even harder on Yang’s balls, causing the blonde to scream out in pure bliss while her cock throbbed against the other woman’s arm.

Yang couldn’t do anything about the pleasure and pain that coursed through her. Her semblance only caused her to be able to handle a pain that no normal person would be able to go through. And her masochistic side caused that pain that she was feeling to turn into pleasure in mere moments, making her scream in bliss until the black-haired woman twisted her balls in her hand. Almost immediately, Yang’s pleasure reached its peak and make her moan out in pure and utter bliss.

Though, she quickly tried to pull herself away from the girl, hot and heavy breaths leaving her all the while. With pleasure and pain filling her mind, Yang couldn’t find the words to tell the girl to let go of her balls or she was going to cum. At least, not until her cock suddenly erupted onto the other girl’s arm without any warning whatsoever. Her lilac eyes widened in horror when she felt her dick throbbing against the woman’s soft skin, rope after rope of her seed splattering against her slender arm and onto the floor beneath her. A small amount even managed to get onto the girl’s panties and skirt thanks to the way she was squatting to toy with Yang’s balls.

But that didn’t stop the familiar student from grunting and gripping tighter onto Yang’s balls in anger, making the blonde scream at the top of her lungs before being shoved onto her back. When she opened her eyes, the pleasure that she felt still coursing through her in spade, she couldn’t do anything other than watch the familiar student from wiping herself clean and spitting in Yang’s direction.   
  
“Fucking bitch… What do you think gives you the right to cum on me like that? You really are just a slut, aren’t you? You moan and cum just from having your balls squeezed. I bet you’re a little masochist that wants to be put in a fucking cage all day.” The young woman groaned as she looked over to her boyfriend and then down at Yang, a smile coming to her lips. “You know what? Let’s see just how much of a little slut you really are. Suck my boyfriend’s dick or I’m going to report you to Ozpin and Glynda for sexual assault and harassment.”   
  
Yang watched as the student pulled out her scroll and started to film her without saying a word after that. She quickly turned her attention to the boyfriend, seeing his grey hair and wondering just why these two looked so familiar and got so upset just from her walking. But, with the fate of her career as a huntress and her life as a student on the line, she knew that she couldn’t take too long. “F-Fine… I’ll do it. But only on one condition. And it’s a simple one.”   
  
She watched as the other student cocked her head to the side, wondering just what Yang could possibly want from her. “I want you both to give me your number. It’s part of the competition I’m doing. I won’t call you, I’ll even through them away. I just need them so I can win.” The young blonde steadily got onto her knees and started to scoot herself closer to the boyfriend, hoping that her demand could be met despite being on the verge of possibly losing her current life just because some bitch was pissed off at her. Luckily for her, she watched as the young couple looked at her and nodded, agreeing to her terms.

“Deal. But, in return, we get to call you any time we want to. If he’s away and I need a cock in me, you’re the bitch that’s going to come running down the halls naked until you find me. And if he needs his dick sucked, or some piece of ass to fill with his cum guess who’s running. Oh. And when he wants kids? Your womb is going to be the one they grow in. I need to keep my figure.”   
  
Yang quickly nodded her head as she listened to the other girl, reaching her hands forward and pulling out the young man’s cock. A shocked sound escaped Yang when she watched his dick flop out of his pants and felt it slap down against her cheek. It was far bigger than the one she had just sucked off a few minutes ago. From having it rest against her face for a moment, Yang could tell that it reached from her chin into her golden locks, the tip of it oozing a small amount of precum into her hair. “This thing is massive…. I… I don’t know if I can-”   
  
“You don’t have a choice, slut. We’ve already made our deal. So, suck him off and be on your way.”

The young blonde looked up at the boyfriend as she thought about her choice. Having something this massive in her throat would certainly be something that she could brag about to Coco and Blake when she got back to the room. But that was if she made it back. For all Yang knew, this thing would choke her out before she even got a chance to make it back to her dorm room. Unfortunately, the young woman was right, though. They had made their deal and she had to keep her end of it.

Yang took a deep breath before pulling her head back far enough for the tip to now press against her lips instead of in her golden locks. She quickly placed a few kisses against the head before parting her lips and taking the first few inches into her mouth. It stretched her jaw farther than it had ever been stretched sucking cock in the past, making it almost pop out of place with how big it was. But Yang kept pace and continued to slowly move her head down the incredible shaft. She moved slow, though. Slow enough to earn an annoyed sound from the boyfriend when she reached the halfway point on his cock.

With the threat of being reported to Ozpin and Glynda, as well as losing the competition, in the back of her mind, Yang started to pick up the pace of her movement thanks to that sound. Almost immediately, she started to bob her head up and down the massive pillar, causing it to plunge into her throat and deep enough to bulge out her neck to accommodate its size. Her lilac eyes watered with tears as she continued to steadily work her way down the cock she was being forced to suck, making sure that she didn’t hurt herself or pop her jaw out of place as she took more and more of it into her throat.

However, it didn’t take her more than a moment for her to realize that the dick plunging into her throat was cutting off her air supply. Which is exactly why Yang hesitated to push herself the last few inches down the thing before she pulled herself back enough for it to pop out from between her lips. She looked at the girlfriend as she brought one hand to the incredibly thick shaft while bringing the other to her jaw. “How… In the fuck do you fit something like this inside of you?”   
  
“Why do you think I’m having some slut do it? It hurts too much to take all of the time. You aren’t the first to suck him off while he’s been with me.” The golden-eyed woman rolled her eyes with a smile and a scoff, pointing her camera toward Yang to make sure to get the look of pain that was on her face thanks to taking something so large. “Now, shut the hell up and get back to work. You need to make him cum or you’re being reported.”   
  
Yang nodded her head and took the member back into her mouth, keeping her hand on her jaw as she swiftly made her way down each and every inch. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his member as she made her way down, trying to bring him the most pleasure that she could without hurting herself. Though, when the slightly salty flavor of his dick coated her tastebuds, Yang couldn’t stop herself from letting out a quiet and muffled moan. Her lilac eyes fluttered shut when she realized just why it tasted so good. Her own cock was twitching and throbbing with a desire to go off. But she couldn’t bring herself to touch her cock. Not in front of this couple.

Luckily, that didn’t stop the young blonde from working her way up and down the shaft over and over again, taking it into her throat and allowing it to push into her neck as far as she could let it reach without hurting herself. When she felt that familiar sensation of his dick throbbing and pulsing inside of her neck and against her tongue, Yang knew that he was close to cumming. Meaning that she was that much closer to getting her reward and getting that much closer to winning this contest with Coco.

Unfortunately, just as she thought the young man was going to pull out of her and cum on her face, she instead felt both of his hands grab onto either side of her head and hold her in place. In less than a moment, Yang felt him thrust deep into her throat, almost shoving his cock right down her gullet and into her stomach. At least, it felt that way when she was suddenly and roughly forced down to the base of his shaft just in time for him to cum down her throat.

Rope after rope of his thick, salty, and warm seed pumped into Yang’s mouth, throat, and stomach. All while the couple above her laughed at the fact that she was missing out on what she had asked for. But when he refused to move his hips, even as the cum he was pumping into her started to die down, it was made clear that Yang was going to have to swallow it all down. That he wasn’t going to pull himself back until she swallowed it down and left herself feeling absolutely full.

When her lungs felt like they were about to burst with need, Yang caved and swallowed down the young man’s cum. Each and every drop that he had pumped into her had either been directly deposited into her stomach or was filling her mouth and throat, leaving her audibly swallowing quite a few times until she had every drop in her stomach. Which finally prompted him to pull himself back far enough for his dick to leave her mouth, causing Yang to fall forward onto her hands and take as many deep breaths as she could to try and fill her lungs once again. “What… The fuck….? We… We had a deal!”   
  
“Yeah. And I wanted to fill a bitch’s throat with my cum. I don’t care about your contest.” The boyfriend chuckled to himself as he slapped his still-rigid shaft onto Yang’s face, making her shiver and shudder at the feeling of it. “Oh, and I’ll be calling you tomorrow for a bit more fun. I’m going to fuck your pussy until you can’t walk anymore.”   
  
The young woman, on the other hand, was quick to put away her scroll and slap Yang as hard as she could, causing some of the cum that had almost dried on her face to splatter along the floor. “You should just be thankful I’m not reporting you to Ozpin or Glynda. With a performance like that, everyone around the school will know about what you’re doing, though. Just accept the fact that you’re a worthless slut and be glad you got your stomach pumped full of cum.” She was quick to turn to her boyfriend and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way past Yang. “Come on. We’ve got business to attend to. You don’t want to hear Em scold you again, do you?”

As Yang was left there on the floor, her hard and painfully earned cum filling her stomach, and her own cock twitching and throbbing with need still, she couldn’t help but let out a disappointed sigh. She didn’t know what to do. Sure, it was only one load of cum, but with the sheer amount that now rested in her stomach, she knew that it would easily win her the contest if she was able to show it off.

Unfortunately, despite the arousal that coursed through her and the pleasure from knowing that she was even able to handle something that large, it didn’t make her feel any better about the situation. But she knew that she couldn’t just sit there forever and wait for the next person to arrive. Yang tried her best to bite down the negativity that filled her mind before rising to her feet and looking down the hall in front of her. It was just as empty as the first hall she walked through when she left the dorm. “Maybe I should just turn around and see if I can find someone who’s already seen me. Have them pin me down and fuck me before sending me on my way.”   
  
As she spoke to herself, Yang found the strength in her legs suddenly vanishing from her. Before she knew it, she fell back to the floor with a thud, her cock slapping against the tile as well. The thought alone of being rendered helpless while someone fucked her and sent her on her way was enough to make her weak in her knees, causing her to be unable to go anywhere as she sat in the middle of the floor. Fortunately, the thud was just in time to cause a student she hadn’t seen before peeking around the corner and into the hall that she was sitting in.

“I didn’t think I’d actually find you!”

A voice caused Yang to look up from the floor. Just in time for her to see a young man rushing toward her with a bright smile on his face and a lustful look in his eyes. With her legs still out of commission, she was unable to get up and out of his way. And that only caused Yang to find herself pinned down to the floor with her face pressed against the tile while her plump rear end and her cock hung in the air thanks to the young man hoisting her hips into the air. “H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Get off of me!”   
  
“Not a chance! The whole school is talking about how you and Coco are going around and letting people fuck you for some kind of stupid contest. If that’s the case, you won’t have a problem with me fucking you here and now. Maybe it’ll even help you win.”   
  
Before Yang could get another word out to try and stop the young man, she felt his grip on her head only get tighter. Her lilac eyes quickly turned a deep shade of red when the pain from his grip started to course through her. But that didn’t stop the other student from dropping his pants and slapping his cock as hard as he could against Yang’s rear end, causing her to gasp and look back at him with anger in her eyes. “I swear to god, if you don’t let me go, I’m going to-”   
  
Unfortunately, Yang couldn’t finish her sentence when the student didn’t hesitate to plunge his cock into her pussy. Seven inches of thick, throbbing cock pushed into her cunt without her being able to tell the young man off. The red color in her eyes quickly reverted to the natural lilac that she had in time with the moan that spilled from her lips from the sudden insertion. Of course, she didn’t say a word as he started to thrust into her without remorse or care for her.

Each and every time his cock filled her pussy, Yang felt another moan slip from between her lips. The feeling of having seven inches plunging into her pussy over and over again when she didn’t get to tell him to stop caused her heart to race in her chest the more he fucked her. Each thrust caused her own cock to slap against her stomach as he hammered into her cunt, reaching deeper than any of her toys ever had. “C-Come on… Let… Let me go…”   
  
Hot and heavy breaths started to leave Yang as the young man continued to thrust into her, not caring for how she felt or what she thought of things. It was clear all he wanted was to get off and tell his friends that he fucked the school’s slut. Not that she was against that happening since she could likely find more people to fuck her before she had to go back to the dorm room if he did tell people. But that didn’t mean Yang enjoyed having herself be pinned down like she was. Or, that’s what she wanted to think while her inner walls clamped desperately down around this young man’s shaft, trying to milk him and make him cum right away so she could have her own release.   
  
“Don’t talk to me like that, slut. Do you know just how tight you are? It’s like you’re just begging to have someone fuck you.~” The young man couldn’t help but taunt Yang as he slammed into her as hard and as fast as he possibly could, loving the way her pussy felt around his shaft.

Yang felt the young man’s grip on her hips get even tighter as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. The hot and heavy breaths that continued to spill from her lips quickly became heavy moans that showed just how desperate she was for the pleasure that started to course through her. Every time she felt his thick shaft slam into her cunt caused Yang to let out another moan that sounded even more blissful and needy than the last. And they only grew needier when she felt the young man grab onto her golden locks and give them a firm tug, causing her head to lurch an inch or two off of the floor before she was reminded that someone was grabbing onto her hair when she didn’t want them to.

Unfortunately, as the young man pulled her hair as hard as he could, likely pulling out a few strands as he enjoyed himself, Yang found her moans continuing to get even louder. Especially when she felt him suddenly slam himself as deep into her cunt as he was able to, pinning her entire body to the floor and causing her cock to squish between her thighs against the tile floor. A sharp, desperate, and needy breath filled Yang’s lungs when she felt the student who recognized her throb against her inner walls.

Before she could even open her mouth to tell him to pull out and cum on her ass, the young man came inside of her. Yang gasped and nearly screamed as rope after rope of his hot, thick, and likely potent cum flooded into her womb and painted her inner walls a thick shade of white. But the scream that left her wasn’t one of fear or dread that she was likely going to end up pregnant since she wasn’t currently using any protection. It was instead from sheer and utter bliss when she reached the orgasm she had been hoping for since she first got her throat fucked in the hall a little bit ago.

Her cock erupted onto the floor and her thighs, leaving her gasping and moaning like a true slut as her spunk splattered against her body and the tile flooring underneath her. However, she didn’t get time to relish in the bliss that coursed through her as the young man pulled himself out of her tight cunt, causing some of his seed to spill out of her pussy and onto her balls that waited underneath. Instead, Yang was left to feel empty and like something was missing in her life until she felt his hand firmly smack against her rear end, causing it to jiggle and shake for a moment.   
  
“Huh. Maybe your ass is better than Coco’s. Maybe I’ll just have to fuck that now that I’ve got a chance and no one is here to stop me.”

Yang couldn’t stop herself from whining as she looked in front of her and saw an empty hallway. She desperately tried to crawl away from him, the feeling in her legs all but disappeared now that she had not only been fucked but had cum herself. “At… At least… Let me get… Somewhere comfortable…” She wanted to cry when the realization hit her that she had just unloaded all over the floor and her own thighs from being raped in the middle of the hallway. Deep down, the young blonde knew that she may have been more of a slut than she had let on, but that didn’t excuse the fact that she felt good enough to blow her load from having someone dump enough cum into he to likely get her pregnant.

When she turned the corner of the hallway, Yang was greeted with a sight that she didn’t expect. Not only was there a small crowd of students making their way in her direction, but all of them seemed to be looking for her and Coco. Deep down, she had hoped that the damn fashionista was having a hard time herself. But she wasn’t able to think about that for long before the young man that had just raped her flipped her over so that she was on her back, her cock still rock hard and standing tall for the crowd that could now see her.   
  
“Look, everyone! Yang came all over herself just from being fucked and having her hair pulled!”   
  
“Yang? Enjoying having her hair pulled? I knew there was a reason she kept everyone away from it!”   
  
“Look at that! The slut’s dick is hard as a rock and she just came! Talk about being a slut!”   
  
Yang’s eyes widened as everyone started to talk about her and refer to her as a degenerate and a slut, making her wish that she had the strength in her legs to run and make a break a few halls down. Unfortunately, she was stuck where she was at and unable to get away from everyone when another student finally spoke up over the rest of the crowd.   
  
“Come on, Slut! Stroke that cock and we’ll all give you our numbers! That’s what you want, right? Everyone’s numbers so you can make a booty call every night and never have the same dick in you twice?”   
  
Almost immediately, Yang started to stroke her shaft when she heard the offer. Not just for the contest, but because all of the mean things that they were saying about her were turning her on more and more. It didn’t matter how many people were calling her names or telling her that she should just drop out of school and be a prostitute. Pleasure and bliss coursed through her as all of them shouted at her. And that was all the excuse she needed to stroke her cock in front of all of them.

Even though they all started laughing at her while she brought her other hand to her cunt, pushing two fingers into her pussy while she stroked her cock, Yang didn’t stop. This was an opportunity to show them just how much of a slut she really was while getting a solid lead in the contest, walking away with at least twenty, maybe even thirty, numbers from different students. Just from masturbating in front of them.

Shameless and needy moans spilled from Yang’s lips as she moved her hand up and down her cock, gripping every inch of the member while looking at the cute girls and boys who had hunted her down. She could see a few of them had hard-ons and were almost silently begging to fuck her. And that’s when an idea came to mind that Yang knew she would regret the moment it left her lips. “Cum on me.” The words caused the crowd to fall deafly silent while she dragged her tongue along her lips. “Please… Cum all over me. Jerk off, scream at me, slap me. Do whatever you need. The more cum I have on my body, the better. Fuck my face, fuck my tits through my shirt, fuck my hair! I don’t care! Just-”

The young blonde was cut off by her own needy and desperate moan erupting from her throat when she plunged a third finger into her cunt, pushing them all to the second knuckle and forcing them as deep into her as she could. Pleasure and pure ecstasy washed over her in spades as she closed her lilac eyes and pressed her back to the floor. In an instant, Yang felt dozens of zippers coming undone, meaning that they were all giving her what she wanted.

But what made it even better wasn’t the fact that they were all about to give her the assured win in the contest she had with Coco. But that they swarmed on her like it was some kind of gangbang that she had set up. The moment one of the boys grabbed onto her breasts through her shirt, she felt her cock throb in her hand. And when she felt one of them grab onto her hair and wrap it around her dick, Yang couldn’t stop herself from screaming in pure bliss. Especially once one of them made his way between her legs and forced his dick into her asshole while her fingers remained in her cunt.

Each and every person that swarmed her was just another reason for Yang’s excitement and arousal to spike. And it all came to a head when she felt the first rope of cum land on her own shaft and her hand, making a sharp gasp escape her lips. Her lilac eyes fluttered open when that was all it took for her pleasure to reach its peak. And before she knew it, Yang was cumming right along with the young man that came on her.

A sharp, blissful, and ecstatic moan erupted from Yang when she arched her hips off of the ground and came right then and there. Rope after rope of her spunk erupted out of her shaft and coated her own stomach and breasts while almost everyone in the crowd laughed and taunted her even more. None of them stopped fucking her, however. And the bliss that coursed through her as a result allowed her to forget the fact that, no matter how much cum was on her body now, the fact that her own was mixed in would make it impossible to count toward her score. Even though she had just came, Yang didn’t stop stroking her cock, the contest the last thing on her mind now.

*******************************************

It didn’t take long for a few hours to pass and for Yang to be left in the middle of the hall on her own. The crowd that had taken over had pushed her to her limits in every way that they possibly could. And it clearly showed when she propped herself against the nearby window, looking at the hallway around her and seeing her clothes thrown across it. Every single piece of fabric that had covered her body was soaked through with cum. Whether it was hers or one of the boys’, she didn’t know. Nor did she really care. Especially when she caught a faint glimpse of herself in the window’s reflection.

It was only for a moment while the sun passed by, but Yang saw a true blonde slut sitting in front of her. Her hair was drenched through like she used cum as her daily shampoo. Her breasts, face, stomach, and shoulders were all covered in cum. And when her lilac eyes glanced down toward her body, she saw her soft cock limp against her thigh while even more cum dripped off of her body and onto the floor. A quiet chuckle escaped her lips when she realized just how much the students used her body as their own personal plaything. And she couldn’t have been happier that they did.

At least, until the pain of having her balls slapped and played with for so long started to slowly catch up with her. She didn’t even need to reach down to realize that they had been bruised and beaten almost senseless from the utter onslaught of someone else’s hips slamming against them over and over again when her pussy had been fucked. Her pussy. The instant the thought of someone fucking her cunt crossed her mind, Yang mentally cured herself. No one in the crowd used protection at all. And every single one of them that fucked her pussy made sure to dump a few loads into her womb, staying plugged to make sure a single drop didn’t escape.

That would explain why she felt so much dripping out of her and onto the floor when she turned herself away from the window, looking through the hall to see a clock at the far end. Five o’clock. She was supposed to be in the dorm room right now, showing off just how many phone numbers she got. Unfortunately for that, there was absolutely no strength in her legs at the moment for her to get anywhere. Nor did she remember to get a single phone number from any of the students that fucked her. Instead, Yang was left on her own in the hall, broken, bruised and covered in people’s seed, and exhausted to the point that she couldn’t bring herself to care about the contest. Especially when her final conscious thought was the fact that there was very little chance she wasn’t pregnant with the cum filling her fertile womb.


End file.
